Sasuke's Fan Fiction Experience
by jmills99
Summary: Sasuke stumbles upon a fan fiction story that shows him how hot incest really is. yaoi one- shot Uchihacest


Sasuke was surfing the internet on his computer in his room, he was really bored and was trying to find something interesting. Then he came upon a website that held different kind of stories, he scrolled to the top of the page where in huge letters said fan fiction. He looked at the stories and in some of the titles had his name in them. Different stories had him paired up with different people. Some even had Itachi's name paired with him. Sasuke's eyes bugged out. "But that… that's incest" he whispered to himself. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't keep away from one particular story; it was about him and his brother in a loving relationship as if they were a real couple. He read the story until he came upon the word LEMON in big letters.

"Lemon? What's a lemon?" Sasuke thought to himself. He scrolled on to read what was after the word and he nearly passed out. The more he read the more hot and bothered he became. He wondered if it would really feel that good to have Itachi touch him in such a manner. As he read the love scene his right hand unconsciously slipped in between his legs. Now he knew he wanted his aniki to lovingly kiss his lips and caress his cheek, and maybe even, he started to blush, maybe even make him cum.

Itachi walked passed his brother's room and heard a light moan coming from inside, this definitely peeked his interest. He opened the door all the way and saw Sasuke sitting at his computer with one of his hands gently massaging his crotch. He didn't even notice his big brother enter his room he was so captivated by the story he was reading. Itachi leaned over his brother so he could see what Sasuke was looking at, and then he smirked. _So little Sasuke is getting off of reading about them being together is he _Itachi thought to himself. Itachi slowly and carefully licked the outer shell of his brother's ear, and was pleasantly surprised when a soft gasp came out of his brother's bright red lips.

Sasuke turned around to see a smiling Itachi staring back at him. The younger Uchiha immediately took his hand out from between his legs and blushed. He was just caught masturbating by his brother, he felt humiliated. His whole body turned red now, and stared down at his hands. How was he supposed to look his brother in the eye again?

Itachi noticed how uncomfortable his cute otouto had become, he quickly whispered comforting words next to his ear.

"It's okay Sasuke, touching yourself is nothing to be embarrassed about, even I do it sometimes".

Sasuke looked up with a look of surprise on his face.

"You… you do it too?"

"Hmm mm"

"Would you like me to touch you there, like in that story?"

Sasuke's face began to turn red again, he was too embarrassed to say it to his face, so he turned his head and whispered "yes". Itachi held out his hand and Sasuke silently followed his brother to his own bed. Itachi felt his otouto's hands become very sweaty and hot, he made a mental note to take things slow and gentle so he would not scare the nervous raven haired boy. Once they both sat on the bed Itachi closed the small space in between them and their lips met in a sweet but innocent kiss. Sasuke's reaction was surprised but not disgusted. Itachi made the next kiss a little deeper by letting his wet tongue enter his brother's sweet mouth. At first Sasuke was a little scared and inched his tongue away from the invading one. But slowly after some time their tongues touched and Sasuke's breath hitched at the contact. Itachi slowly circled his tongue around the smaller one and gently caressed it. Itachi didn't want to make the kiss too long, he knew Sasuke was inexperienced and was probably running out of air. As their lips disconnected Itachi looked at his panting brother with lustful eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes…um" he then looked down at the distinct tent in his pants and Itachi understood.

"Are you sure?"

The young Uchiha nodded his head. He motioned for Sasuke to stand up in front of him, and then he kneeled in front of the pulsing hot erection. He slowly unzipped his pants and pulled them down his legs, he then gently cupped the hard penis underneath his boxers. Sasuke moaned and held onto his older brother's shoulders.

"I'm going to take your boxers off now" he told the younger Uchiha, but all the smaller one did was tug at the elder's shirt. He wasn't going to be the only one to take their clothes off. Itachi complied and unbuttoned and slipped his shirt off.

Sasuke admired his older brother's perfect physique, drool slowly slipped out of the side of his mouth.

"Like what you see?" he chuckled, all Sasuke could do was nod like a madman.

"Please, Itachi" and he once again looked down at his pulsing arousal. Itachi quickly took the boxers off and gently pumped the slick and warm flesh.

"Aaah, uhhh, uhhh" his hips bucking toward the warm and pleasurable hand.

"It's okay otouto just let it all out, cum for me Sasuke, let me feel your sweet semen in my hand".

Sasuke moaned at the sweet words whispered in his ear and after a few more pumps from his aniki's hand he came with a loud cry. Warm milky cum splashed out onto his brother's hand and slipped down his shaking thighs.

"Shh it's okay" he comforted the smaller one with gentle rubs on his lower back. Itachi looked into Sasuke's face and said "I love you Sasuke, and nothing will change that" .

"I love you too Itachi".

"Aniki, what about you?" He noticed the huge bulge still in between his brother's legs.

"It's okay otouto, I can finish myself off" he didn't want to push him into doing anything he was not ready for. But Sasuke shook his head.

"Aniki should feel good too" he smiled cutely. Itachi kissed him on the nose and chuckled "what would I do without you Sasuke?"

Endnote

Soo yeah that was my first lemon, I know it prolly sucked but I tried.


End file.
